


Only the Best

by Omide



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omide/pseuds/Omide
Summary: FAKEAH Crew - Amazing Stunts DLCJeremy quickly grabbed his phone from the dash and pulled it up to take the shot. He lined it up, the checkered flag, the window of Ryan’s car and in the distance the blue horizon and pressed the button. He smiled down at his phone to check the picture and jerked when he saw the photo. Ryan’s big ol blue eyes looking right at him through the caked on berserker paint he wore. The grin even bigger in the photo than it had been a moment before and one eyebrow arched in amusement.





	1. Million Dollars

Honestly, once after you'd done one gravity-defying race, you'd think that alone would keep you hooked. No matter how many loops, ramps, boosts and drops you'd managed to coax out of your ride, you'd live for just one more. But Rimmy Tim hadn't gotten this far on kicks alone. He'd made a point to be the best in everything he did. He got recognized by the best crew in Los Santos so he could be just that: the best.  
Now, he had to be the best out here on the track. Clearly he had the best clothes, the best car and had to have the best. How many times did he have to say best before they got a clue? 

“What was it again? The Rim Tim…Timored?” Gavin asked as he looked down at the car. 

“What kind of car is it?” Jeremy asked patiently. 

“Kuruma,” Gavin stated confusedly as he sat on top on his (car).

“Yes, but what kind of car is that?” Jeremy repeated as he pushed his white brim back to look up at the gangly Brit. “Aren’t you hot up there? 

“Nevermind. It’s not that complicated. It’s the Armored Tim. ”

“Oh,” Gavin said shrugging. “I was close.” 

“Sure, buddy. Do you have any idea when Geoff is going to get here? Vagabond is missing too.” Jeremy sighed. He’d been out here and ready since Geoff made the call. And even with his hat, his suit was nearly soaked through with sweat. In fact, most of the crew was wilting over their vehicles or were tanning like Gavin. 

“Aren’t you going to fry up there?” He asked again.

“Nah. I was just thinking. Do you think…” Gavin paused as a large red blur flew over the hill next to them and flipped over the guardrail to stop a mere cars length from the Armored Tim. 

The whole crew stopped mopping up their sweat and watched as the side door of the sad minivan flew off with a bang. Vagabond vaulted out of the van and walked over towards the pair. 

“Sorry we’re late,” he said as he ran his hands through his hair to set it straight. 

Geoff poked his head up a moment later, yelling into his phone. He climbed out of the smoking remains of the van and started walking across the lot towards Jack and Michael. The cars on the road outside were already rubbernecking to see what was going on. Jeremy waved at the folks in their dull, grey cars and turned back to the conversation with Gavin and Vagabond.

“… They’d parked it in a ballpark of all places, so we had to improvise.” Vagabond had just finished his explanation and Gavin nodded.

“Right, well. I was thinking, for a million-” Gavin jumped as the van exploded into pieces spraying all three with bit of fire and debris. “Alright, Alright!” He scoffed and then started coughing. 

Jeremy laughed and brushed some debris off the orange hood of his car. “Pretty great entrance, Vagabond.” 

Jeremy hadn’t been in the crew a long time, but he still didn’t see very much of Ryan. He wasn’t big on the drinks, so most post-heist celebrations were just the five of them out in the common room while Ryan went off by himself. Honestly, bevs were only one of the ways Jeremy bonded with his new crew. One of his favorites was racing. He looked eagerly up at the gravity defying course in front of him and grinned. The ramps flew out over the ocean. The neon colored ramps, pits and boosts hanging miraculously unsupported over the blue water. It was chaos incarnate and he itched to get going. When he turned back to Ryan, the taller man had a very similar expression with his eyes bright with unholy glee.

“Oh, I can’t wait to show you the rest of my performance.” Ryan hummed and turned away from the pair. A sleek dark car waited across the lot and the engine hummed just as the man reached it. He slid into the front seat bonelessly and revved the engine. 

Jeremy smiled so wide his lips almost disappeared into his face. He tipped back his hat and looked up at the course ahead trying to plot the twists and turns. 

Gavin sighed. “Damn, I was going to ask him something.” 

“Jeremy, Would you for a million-” Gavin yelped as Geoff honked his horn and screamed into the ear comms.

“Alright boys, lets get this show on the road. That road the track… whatever.” The wheels of his pink car skidded out as he started up towards the start line. Jack peeled out a second later followed by Micheal. Gavin scrambled off his roof as Jeremy slid through to the driver’s side of his car. He floored it and laughed into his mic as Gavin squawked as his car was pelted with gravel.

Jeremy could hear Gavin muttering to himself over the comm as Jeremy made his way up the absurdly steep ramp after the others. He loved the view from up here, the pale sands, the height of Mt. Chillad looming over the coastline and the deep blue water below the track. He swung closer to the edge of the ramp so he could look down at the waves that grew smaller and smaller as he drove. The sound of his engine working to make it up the incline hummed in his bones. He could see the other cars parked in their spots by the checked banners up ahead and hear the rest of the crew laugh at Gavin’s outrage.

“AS I WAS TRYING TO SAY!!! WOULD YOU FOR A MILLION DOLLARS???” Gavin barked out over the comm to them all. 

“That’s a lot of money.” Jack broken in with a chortle. 

“Alright, Would you shut up for a faffing second and listen??” Gavin spat out.

“No, not even for a million. ” Ryan said mirthfully. 

The whole crew burst out laughing as Gavin finally took his place in the starting area. His outraged noises could barely be heard over the joyous whoops and hollers of the other drivers. Jeremy turned to his left and saw Ryan’s large toothy grin as he stared down at the startline. Honestly, that grin was such a rarity that he thought it might be best to take a picture to prove it had happened. 

He quickly grabbed his phone from the dash and pulled it up to take the shot. He lined it up, the checkered flag, the window of Ryan’s car and in the distance the blue horizon and pressed the button. He smiled down at his phone to check the picture and jerked when he saw the photo. Ryan’s big ol blue eyes looking right at him through the caked on berserker paint he wore. The grin even bigger in the photo than it had been a moment before and one eyebrow arched in amusement. 

Jeremy looked up slowly from his phone with his shoulders hunched to look up into that same expression mirrored on Ryan’s face still. Jeremy blinked and made a small wave as Ryan’s grin grew. Abruptly he squared his shoulders and locked his phone back in its cradle before breaking eye contact with Ryan. Had he ever really looked at the man before he couldn’t recall. He certainly hadn’t noticed before that he had the best smile he’d ever seen but…

“Alright Jack! What’re we doing?” Geoffs voice cracked through his introspection. 

“This is a one lap with live ammunition.” Jack stated over the mics. “Limitless resets and Go!!” Jack hit on the gas a sped out of the gate, straight as a shot over the lip of the first steep drop. 

Jeremy grinned and laid on the gas. His beloved orange and purple car peeling out on the bright red track as he sped off the edge in time with the other racers. The race was on!!


	2. Respawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new week, a new race for Jeremy and the Crew.
> 
> “Right. Well, you coming Jeremy?” Jack shook the hair out of their eyes and smiled. 
> 
> “Of course I am. But I am not normally one to pry…” Jeremy started but stopped as he felt the confusion slip onto his face. His brows furrowed as he continued, “what does he mean by drifting?”
> 
> “Oh, well. Uhhh. Sometimes I forget how new you are to this.” Jack spoke cautiously. Their red hair that haloed their face was even brighter in the sunset light but their face spoke volumes. They pursed their lips and closed their eyes. “We’ve been crew for a very long time. I don’t think its easy to remember we used to not be together.”

It had become a normal part of the day quicker than anyone could account for. The second of heat, the feeling of watching your own death and then the ticking as you reformed back in your body had become natural. Jeremy could remember a time when it wasn’t that way but he’d never really pushed himself until he’d joined the Fake Crew. 

“Oh god who was that? ” Jacks voice cracked across the comm as Jeremy saw Jacks car fly through his still incorporeal body. 

“I flew off the side.” Jeremy laughed. He settled his hands onto the wheel as the car became solid around him. Then he floored it knowing he had only moments before someone collided with him on this week’s ludicrous course. 

“Honestly, I’m surprised anyone goes to the airport anymore. How do they get off the ground?” Michael said, his own car having also gone flying off the small donut track a few times in the past minutes. 

This week’s thrill hovered above the take-off ramps of Los Santos Airport. Honestly, Jeremy could have prevented his last death but he had had an unspoken challenge with Michael to take out every plane that cleared the runway. Currently they were neck and neck. They both knew Jack was taking this course by a landslide and had given up the race for more thrilling stunts. 

“Bet you think I can’t hit that biplane from here?” Jeremy countered. He had already seen the small personal plane line up down the strip and he refused to let this go to a tie. 

“Oh, you’re on.” Michael said they both revved towards the little lime colored plane. 

Jeremy kept an eye on the little clock on his dash that was listing the 12 seconds left before the race ended. His tires left the track and the sound of the road disappeared. The sound of the engine cut out as he let the car free fall towards the ground. His heart pounded in the silence and his grin grew as he saw the tires of Michaels’ car appear above his windshield. The cars plummeted together towards the end of the runway where the little biplane has just barely cleared ground. Moments later his car impacted the plane, Michael’s undercarriage slammed into his roof and he heard the click of the clock on his dash freeze as the flames grew out of the plane into his cabin. 

He couldn’t move but saw the flames curled around his wrists and the severed wing of the biplane hovering out his side window. Everything had stopped when the clock read DNF and he could watch the frozen flames and bits of shrapnel lit up golden and green. His head was caught in a glorious rush of adrenaline as his saw his dash be replaced with a dizzying view of the city below. The clouds passed between him and the sight of his beloved city suddenly was replaced. He found himself standing effortlessly next to his blemish less Rimmy Tim Mobile as nothing had happened. 

He breathed in deep and started laughing. 

“I don’t know if that counts. ” Michael said his own voice breathy and full of laughter. He sauntered over. His face locked in a manic grin that matched Jeremy’s own. 

“Oh come on. We all saw it! It was dead on!” He cawed. He looked over Michael’s shoulder at the others who were spawning in on the street one by one. Jack was confident and gleeful and walked like they owned the world. Geoff and Gavin sauntered over already bickering, while Ryan was nowhere to be seen. 

“I believe you Jeremy.” Gavin said cooingly. He’d finished the race in an uncommon second and had been commenting on the two’s contest ever since he’d passed the finish line. He’d be proud as a peacock until the next race and nothing would shake him out of it. Jeremy was happy to see him in such good spirits after the colossal failure his last heist had been. He’d been real out of sorts. Well, they all had. 

“Where’s Vagabond?” Jack asked looking around. Vagabond’s car hadn’t yet spawned on the street and it was unusual to have just a long gap in the relocation. 

“He’s probably drifting again. He’ll appear when he wants.” Geoff waved Jacks concern aside and with that cryptic comment swag his arms around Michael and Gavin’s shoulder. “Lets get some drinks. To celebrate.” He grinned and dragged them both towards his car. 

Jack shook the hair out of their eyes and sighed. “Right. Well, you coming Jeremy?” 

“Of course I am. But I am not normally one to pry…” Jeremy started but stopped as he felt the confusion slip onto his face. His brows furrowed as he continued, “what does he mean by drifting?”

“Oh, well. Uhhh. Sometimes I forget how new you are to this.” Jack spoke cautiously. Their red hair that haloed their face was even brighter in the sunset light but their face spoke volumes. They pursed their lips and closed their eyes. “We’ve been crew for a very long time. I don’t think its easy to remember we used to not be together.” Jack paused and breathed out slowly. They opened their eyes and sincerely looked directly in Jeremy’s.

“I’m not sure what you mean.” Jeremy said plainly. Honestly, this was the weirdest conversation he’d had with any of the group so far. Why it felt so personal he wasn’t even sure.

“Well, it’s different for all of us when we say we are part of the Crew. Vagabond occasionally just rides the respawn for awhile to be away from it for a time.” Jack sighed and waved their hands. “I think you’d better ask him sometime. Somehow I think he’d actually answer you.” They jammed their hands in their jean short pockets and swiveled around towards the rest of the rowdy crew. 

As Jack walked away Jeremy could practically feel his eyebrows twist even further in confusion. “What the hell do you mean by that?” Jeremy said with a curious ache in his head. He put his hand to his chest as he felt his heart speed back up again. 

Jack chuckled and waved over their shoulder. “Jeremy, you’ll figure it out eventually. Crew has got your back just like it has the Vagabond’s.” Jack turned to look down the street and Jeremy’s eyes followed. 

The Vagabond and his ride appeared suddenly a few cars down the street. He immediately looked up at Jack. They nodded at each other then Jack smiled and called out. “You’ll get Rimmy?? We’re going out to celebrate at Shenanigans.” 

A moment passed and Vagabond nodded again. Jack’s smile grew and they jumped into the remaining seat in Geoff’s car. The spectacular pink car sped off almost as soon as Jack’s door closed, leaving the remaining two members of the Crew standing in the red light of the dimming sun.

The silence persisted for a few moments. Which then lengthened into an awkward silence. Jeremy leaned back against the side of his car as Vagabond stared after the departed Crew. The breeze from the few cars driving by felt nice but he wasn’t sure what he should be doing other than just standing there waiting. 

Vagabond finally breathed in and walked towards Jeremy. The heartbeat that was so rocked him earlier came back and he let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. It was awkward or so it felt to Jeremy. The burning need to say something was choking him but he had no idea what to say. 

“So?” He finally asked. Quietly and at a lost of what he meant Jeremy continued, “I need a ride apparently?”.

Vagabond chuckled and walked around Jeremy’s car. Then in one slick movement pulled open the passenger door and slid inside. The click of the door closing was timed perfectly with Jeremy’s heartbeat. 

He froze and inhaled sharply again. He could feel the confusion written plainly on his face and he wasn’t sure he wanted Vagabond to see it. But what choice did he have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear any confusion I am referring to Jack as They, Them.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, first fic. Sorry not beta'd... just knew I wouldn't ever post it if I waited. I love this 'verse and I'd like to see if anyone else does too. <3


End file.
